bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Howard/Gallery
Howard1.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. Howardwolowitz.jpg|Howard Wolowitz. BAT.png|I'm Batman. S6EP02 - Howard video chatting.jpg|Howard on the International Space Station. S6EP01 - Howard in the space shuttle.jpg|Howard in the space station. Soft17.png|Howard on Raj's alien message project. Cof4.jpg|Hairy nerd. S6EP07 - Howard closeup.png|Howard. Step52.png|Howard and eye patch going out looking for women. FI35.png|Howard. Snap14.png|Shooting a spitball at Sheldon, the lousy teacher. A29.jpg|Howard. Zam22.png|I feel terrible. Zam11.png|You're never going to be far from me again. S204.jpg|Howard at LA Angels' stadium. CC4.jpg|The mess in the closet. TO8.png|Sure Raj is going to break up with a woman who will have sex with him. TO45.png|Howard in his new home. Snap15.png|Howard being a terrible student. Hs25.png|Puff!! Nose11.png|Howard doesn't want to tell Bernadette things that bother him about her. Day3.png|Star Wars Christmas? That's Wookie Life Day. Pants63.png|Howard cleaning out the stove. S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg|To infinity and beyond. Ler2.jpg|Howard crushed after Penny's brutally honest appraisal of him. A22.jpg|Bird blaster. S6EP01 - Howard in space.jpg|In space. Den40.png|My Mom died. SML3.jpg|Jewish boy enjoying trimming the Christmas tree. Twv- Howard.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Ste9.png|Howard going out looking for women wearing an eye patch. Howard.png|Howard. The-Big-Bang-Theory-S4-E04.jpg|Howard in his bedroom. The Launch Acceleration Howard.jpg|Howard hears that his NASA ISS mission is cancelled. Ler8.jpg|Howard about to try to kiss Penny. Bh10.jpg|Singing "Bernadette" to Bernadette to apologize to her. Bh9.jpg|Howard. Ven4.jpg|Howard singing "Bernadette" for his Bernie. NUX3.jpg|You're sleeping with that old lady who has millions of dollars? You lucky dog. S6EP02 - Howard confesses.jpg|Howard not feeling well in space. Simon johnny tbbt 01.jpg|Howard. ConImp4.jpg|Talking about being an astronaut. Goth2.jpg|Howard meets the Goth girls. Goth1.jpg|Picking out a tattoo. Fuzzy22.jpg|Playing video games. S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg|To infinity and beyond. S5EP03 - Howard with his lightsaber.jpg|Practicing his light saber moves. Nut3.jpg|Don't toy with me, woman. Bit3.jpg|I choose you! Soki4.jpg|Howard asleep at home. Howard ans his magic trick.jpg|Howard. Time7.jpg|Nope. It's broken. S6EP03 - Howard going nuts.jpg|A drugged Howard is cart wheeling in the ISS. BFP2.jpg|Yelling back at his unseen mother. Thur2.jpg|Howard at his mother's house. Spel11.jpg|Howard is the dungeon master. TO97.png|Didn't get away from Bernie. Hall13.png|Howard's NASA portrait. Snap21.png|Howard and Mars rover prototype throwing out the first pitch. S5EP03 - Howard with his lightsaber.jpg|Saber practice. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard at the comic book store.png|Howard thinks expansion packs are for losers. Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard's first proposal to Bernadette. Closet2.jpg|At home with Howard and Bernadette. FI05.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. FI07.png|Laughing over taking care of Howard's invalid mother. FI09.png|Taking care of his mother. Mp17.png|I bought you a brownie and I ate it! FI49.png|Taking care of his mother is what it will be like to have a baby. FI48.png|Taking care of Howard's invalid mother. Gore1.jpg|Bernie and Howard taking care of his mother. Din4.jpg|Howard wants to go back up into space. Val12.png|Romance on Valentine's Day. CE1.png|Howard trimming a Christmas tree. Work10.jpg|Apologizing to each other. HowardsRolex.jpg|When Bernadette presented Howard an expensive Rolex watch. A24.jpg|Sleeping over in his room. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io2 250.jpg|Bernadette likes mini-Howard. MiniHow.jpg|Examining the mini-Howard. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431504-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. 5x05-The-Russian-Rocket-Reaction-the-big-bang-theory-26431513-1280-720.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. HowardandBernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette kiss. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Are you blue? Troll1.jpg|Fantasy Bernadette. Qw8.png|Is that Emily's feelings? To99.png|Howard letting Bernadette be the hammer. TO43.png|I like it when you take charge. TO44.png|We have to get Stuart to move out. Pants1.png|Howard without his pants. Hs28.png|Going to call tech support now? Soft38.png|Picture of the mini-cocktail. Soft36.png|My little boss man. Mini2.jpg|The mini-cocktail. Mini1.jpg|Talking about his leadership abilities. Pong8.jpg|We're not getting rid of my official Doctor Who TARDIS. Tums14.png|Bar Mitzvah cake. Tums8.png|Howard doesn't want the last of his Mom's food to spoil. 2M19.png|Listening to Raj and Emily fight. Zam25.png|Waitng for the airline to find his Mom. Den32.png|Sheldon comforting Howard. Den14.png|His Mom's furniture. Den13.png|The new comic book store. Den6.png|In the kitchen. Den5.png|In their apartment. Rip6.jpg|This furniture belongs in my Mother's den. Qw5.png|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Fig38.png|Sheldon to Amy: Wishing you were Jewish? Urn14.png|Bernadette made Raj muffins to cheer him up. Nose13.png|Raj's coaster gift. Eq17.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. Prom1.png|Bernadette and Howard at the prom. Eq10.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. Ped10.png|Make up sex. Eq5.png|Bernadette and Howard going to the prom. App7.jpg|Arguing about the stars on his chore list. Hup6.png|Ma, you're cancelling Stuart's check. Hup3.png|Howard wants to invest in Stuart's comic book store. S212.jpg|Fancy pitching windup. S210.jpg|Howardette. S216.jpg|Howard & Bernie. S206.jpg|Bernadette helping Howard with his pitching. Snap22.png|The Wolowitz's at the LA Angels game. Herb6.jpg|Howard is proposing to Bernie. React2.jpg|Waiting to hear about his mother in the hospital. S5EP03 - Howard and Bernadette start a trail turn.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Home.jpg|Howard is back from space. S5EP03 - Bernadette approaches Howard's house.jpg|At Howard's front door. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. S6EP04 - Howard with Bernadette.jpg|Howard returns and Bernadette is too sick and tired to love him. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette's magic costume. Dt.common.streams.StreamServer.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz! H&B2.jpg|Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Wolowitz Howard and Bernadette in his room.jpg|Howard and Bernadette in bed together. The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver-Howard's clever magic trick.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. -The-Shiny-Trinket-Maneuver- Howardette 1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard. BBT - The Russian Rocket Reaction 3.jpg|In Bernadette's car. Twv- Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Dance practice for the wedding reception. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Gag1.jpg|In the ER waiting room. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette thinks that their engagement caused his mother's attack. Hall4.png|Feeling a little blue? Hall2.png|Sexy smurf. Qwer.jpg|Spending the night in the telescope lab. Nuts3.jpg|H&B spending the night in the telescope lab with Raj. Nuts4.jpg|Spending the night in the telescope lab. Bit10.jpg|Bernie is happy about Howard moving in with her. A18.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. A17.jpg|Cuddling. Bit1.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. Coat6.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. Si3.jpg|Bernadette is consoling Howard over his new emotional problems. Coat4.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. Raid13.jpg|Leonard's sympathy trick doesn't work on Bernadette. Coat1.jpg|Howard's blind date, Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 3.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette kiss.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. S5EP03 - Howard and Bernadette start a trail turn.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Countdown Reflection Howard and Bernadette 4.jpg|The little star from Howard that he is taking into space. S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg|Howard talking to Bernie from space. Bob2.jpg|After watching Raj's dog, Bernadette says that she can see herself as a mother. CC2.jpg|Pictures of Howard and his Dad. CC5.jpg|In their bedroom before the party. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette 2.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard and Bernadette. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Howard.jpg|Howard is happy with Raj's ability to talk to a woman in the form of Siri. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj and Howard in Howard's lab. SWI16.png|Raj has to take the TARDIS if he wins. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj. Raj howard kiss.jpg|When Raj kissed Howard. Zz17.png|It won't work for me. ZZ2.png|I can get it to work. Nj2.jpg|Raj's new expensive toy. SWI25.png|I was a badminton champion. Pong7.jpg|Raj and Howard. BigBran13.jpg|Smelling Penny's lingering scent. Pole10.jpg|Howard and Raj. Dev4.jpg|Raj just learned about his parent's separation. Dog3.jpg|Howard, Raj and Cinnamon. Pole5.jpg|At the North Pole, Raj and Howard plan to kill Sheldon. Cof13.jpg|Yea right. It was first come, first served. Nuts6.jpg|Why did you bring Bernadette? Creep2.jpg|Fascinated by the doctor's iguana. Ny10.jpg|Consoling Raj. A30.jpg|Raj's over pampered dog, Cinnamon. Road3.jpg|Talking over Stuart. Boy10.jpg|Playing games in the telescope lab. Stage2.png|Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|Howard and best man Raj at Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|At the bachelor's party. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|Trying on their tuxes for the wedding. Thur3.jpg|Raj and Howard shocked while watching "House of 1000 Corpses". Judy10.jpg|Raj using cough syrup to talk to women. Din12.jpg|Howard and his universal remote wand. Din9.jpg|Howard and his universal remote wand. Ext34.jpg|Giving Howard a taste of his dessert. Disc5.jpg|Raj and Howard. MrsZack4.png|Howard inviting the guys to dinner. Clos4.jpg|Creeped out by Raj's attention to his dog. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready for the Human Relations woman. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard spying on Sheldon. Kat7.jpg|Caltech lunchroom. Para1.jpg|The nerdy wrestlers. Para4.jpg|Courage test: keeping one's hand in with the spiders. Eat2.png|Howard and Raj. S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing to a Star Wars game. Judy11.jpg|Howard and Raj. Urn3.png|I come from a broken home! PPP12.jpg|Follow the future Mrs. Wolowitz. Ice23.png|The probe is operating fine. Ice9.png|Heading to Hindu temple. Ice8.png|I didn't know you were so religious. Ice4.png|Raj worried about his space probe project. Amy12.jpg|What have we done? The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Monster8.jpg|Howard delivers a message from Lucy to a depressed Raj. The stag convergence Howard and Raj smiling.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Lert16.jpg|Please look in on my mother while were gone. Gor6.jpg|Howard and Leonard at lunch. Vic6.jpg|Man your fire extinguisher. Ler6.jpg|Working on MONTE. Stage5.png|Eating at the Cheesecake Factory. Howard's mom's voice.jpg|Howard shouting back at his mother. Nut7.jpg|Faking a peanut allergic reaction. FG1.jpg|Penny teaching them how to fish. Den39.png|Howard finds out his mother died. Den34.png|My Mom died. Vic2.jpg|What flew in here? Val2.jpg|Howard and Leonard looking at Howard's mini-gift for Bernie. Work12.jpg|Banzai!! Raid11.jpg|Telling Howard about his new power over Penny. Ghj13.png|Howard viewing wedding dresses. De9.png|Leonard invoking the girlfriend pact with Howard to get a date. Zxc2.jpg|Watching their laser tag game. Bar7.jpg|Sheldon and Howard. A25.jpg|Sheldon wants to meet Hawking. Alg2.jpg|Howard helping Sheldon with his friendship algorithm. Alg1.jpg|Howard helping Sheldon with his friendship algorithm. BFP4.jpg|Yelling at his mother. BFP1.jpg|Sheldon sleeping at Howard's. Sheldon with Howard in his room.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. Sheldon receives a box with the maid outfit.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. TF7.jpg|Teaching Sheldon Chinese. TF18.jpg|Howard teaching Sheldon. Lego7.jpg|Howard helping Sheldon deal with an argument with his mother. Lego11.jpg|Sheldon saw something his mother was doing. Lego10.jpg|Hanging out in a Texas bar after an incident with Sheldon's mother. Lego1.jpg|Howard talking to Sheldon in his old bedroom. AP4.png|Howard and Sheldon experiencing turbulence. AP3.png|Howard and Sheldon on their way to Houston. AP2.png|Howard won't let Sheldon use the restroom. AP1.png|Howard and Sheldon on their way to Houston. JR10.jpg|Howard is Sheldon's only student. FT7.jpg|Howard trying to improve his relationship with Sheldon. Lv6.png|Working on Raj's copter. Lv17.png|The lights are green. Lv14.png|What part is this? Nj7.jpg|The pieces. Nj6.jpg|Can't get it started. Nj5.jpg|It's working. Rad2.png|Who's controlling it? Hs19.png|Waiting for tech support. Hs18.png|It's flying. Howard's workplace.jpg|Sheldon asking Howard to talk to Stephen Hawking. The Hawking Excitation Howard 2.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance with Stephen Hawking. The Hawking Excitation Sheldon and Howard.jpg|Sheldon cleaning Howard's belt buckles for a chance to meet Stephen Hawking. The weekend vortex howard.jpg|At the comic book store. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Howard.png|Howard suggesting Sheldon go old school and challenge Stuart to a fight. FG2.jpg|Howard names him Sherm the worm. Step51.jpg|You look good even with your greasy hair. Qwe3.jpg|Having dinner. Qwe2.jpg|Penny and Howard. A1.jpg|Penny and Howard in the beginning. Diamond.png|Amy and Howard singing Neil Diamond tunes. Scav2.jpg|Team Howard and Amy working on their clue puzzle. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Stuart.jpg|Howard gave Stuart a signed picture of him as an astronaut. Cush3.jpg|Sleeping with Leslie. Cush2.jpg|Leslie and Howard in a "friends with benefits" relationship. Christy and Howard.jpg|Howard and Penny's nympho friend Christy. Dump17.jpg|Christy and Howard. Dump9.JPG|Christy and Howard. Missy102.jpg|Howard asking out Sheldon's sister Missy. Step55.jpg|Howard and Stephanie. PPP11.jpg|I think we have satellite. A16.jpg|Katee, his fantasy woman. Bh3.jpg|Howard's fantasy. PPP5.jpg|Models, models everywhere. Train3.jpg|Howard and Summer Glau. Train7.jpg|Howard and Summer Glau. Nate16.jpg|Trying to charm Summer Glau. Nate15.jpg|Trying to charm Summer Glau. Nate14.jpg|Trying to charm Summer Glau. Nate10.jpg|Trying to charm Summer Glau. Nate8.jpg|Trying to charm Summer Glau. Nate7.jpg|Howard and Summer. JR11.jpg|Back in front of human resources. Fort37.png|Howard his previously unknown half-brother. 106222 d0851b lr.jpg|Howard meets his half-brother Josh Wolwoitz. The Launch Acceleration Howard and Mr. Rostenkowski.jpg|Future father-in-law showing Howard crime scene photos. FG5.jpg|Very one sided conversation. The countdown reflection howard in capsule.jpg|Howard in the Russian Soyuz spacecraft on the way to the ISS. The Date Night Variable Howard and Dimitri.jpg|Howard on the International Space Station. Topo1.jpg|Howard and Dr. Gablehauser. S6EP04 - Howard back home.jpg|His mother has been having an affair with their dentist. Bbt-halonight.jpg|Howard and the guys playing Halo. Duckdeficiency.jpg|Howard, Leonard, and Raj camping out to watch meteor shower. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Leonard, Howard, Raj.png|Howard with Leonard and Raj discussing the Wild West and Witches expansion pack. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang playing a card game. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|The guys playing cards at the apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard, Howard and Raj. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Sheldon, Raj and Howard playing a board game. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|Howard, Raj and Sheldon playing a board game. Got any wood? The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|Leonard going out on a date with Penny. The shiny trinket maneuver Howard Raj and Leonard.jpg|Hanging out at Sheldon and Leonard's. Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|The guys playing a game. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang sharing a meal at the apartment. The weekend vortex howard, amy and sheldon.jpg|Howard, Sheldon and Amy. The weekend vortex leonard, howard and sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. Xcvb11.png|Can't we stay? We'll be good. Xcvbn5.jpg|Howard and Ramona. Xcvbn12.png|Howard flirting with Ramona. The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. The weekend vortex sheldon.jpg|At the comic book store. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|Walking up to the apartment down in front of the broken elevator. Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Star Wars gaming marathon weekend. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette, Howard and Raj. A3.jpg|Nerd bowling team. A2.jpg|Checking out Leonard's kiss with Penny. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|The guys eating at the apartment. The Hawking Excitation Howard.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Hanging out at the apartment. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|Parts from Stephen Hawking's wheelchair. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party: Wil Wheaton!! The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating at the Caltech cafeteria. CE4.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|At Howard's bachelor party. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The gang at the apartment. Penny practices bartending.jpg|Raj talks to Penny! The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|Getting tuxes for Howard's wedding. Howardbedrm.jpg|Howard's bedroom. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to their wedding at city hall. Time5.jpg|Bigger than we thought! Time3.jpg|Watching the time machine eBay auction. Mid12.jpg|Howard as Robin Hood, not Peter Pan. Howard357.jpg|Howard taking a picture with an unsuspecting Penny. Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from the North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg|Howard is dressed to help retrieve Sheldon from his home in Texas. Mono4.jpg|The guys on their North Pole expedition. New12.jpg|Howard and his broken space potty. Veg1.jpg|Howard meets his paid for date. Iso1.jpg|The gang in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia needs a ride to her audition. Any volunteers? Laser3.jpg|Laser spy game. Train6.jpg|Cast and Summer Glau publicity photo. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|Star Wars gaming weekend marathon. Rob2.png|Howard and his MONTE. S6Ep04 - space shuttle.jpg|Howard returning from space joyfully. S6EP04 - Howard confronting Stuart.jpg|Astronaut Wolowitz returns to find Stuart is now Raj's friend and roommate. Gg3.jpg|Beverly visiting the apartment and annoying everyone. Duc4.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Duc5.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Howard n raj.jpg|When Howard and Raj wrestled. Duc3.jpg|While camping getting high on hippie cookies. Neb3.jpg|Kites ho!! Goth6.jpg|At the tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Raj and Howard going after Goth girls. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah -if anybody cares. Eat4.jpg|Howard's shmeckel is caught in the robotic hand. Amy11.jpg|Watching the making of Shamy. Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy6.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the Apollo 11 reflector on the moon. Amy5.jpg|We found a date for you. Past7.jpg|The new couch. Past5.jpg|Sheldon meets Howard and Raj. Past3.jpg|Oh no. Past20.jpg|Making homemade rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|The destruction of the elevator. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Gre10.jpg|Dr. Plimpton at Caltech. Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombs. Love6.jpg|Bernadette's former TALL boyfriend. Love5.jpg|Science panel. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. A62.jpg|No more seats. A59.jpg|High nerds. Nate19.jpg|The cast and Summer Glau. Nate22.jpg|Summer Glau. Nate21.jpg|The gang and Summer Glau. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext33.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Job12.jpg|Watching Penny on NCIS. Job9.jpg|Everyone texting during dinner. Job7.jpg|Last time Penny serves the guys. CE5.png|At the Cheesecake Factory. Love3.jpg|Meeting the Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Trip pre-briefing. Jp5.jpg|Wonder Woman. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks. Jp12.jpg|The TBBT JLA. Jp10.jpg|JLA sees a car being broken into. Jp1.jpg|We won!! Jones9.jpg|Sheldon steals the movie. Jones8.jpg|All full. Jones7.png|The line stops here. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for the Raiders movie. Jones1.jpg|Movie line. Pry1.jpg|Priya is in LA for a visit. Kat5.jpg|Amy visits Caltech and is very annoying. Bot6.jpg|Shelbot and the gang at the Cheesecake Factory. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Troll3.jpg|Restarting with Bernadette. Mate5.jpg|Howard after a fight with Bernadette. React1.jpg|Playing a card game with a quarantined Sheldon. Dance4.jpg|Eating at the Cheesecake Factory. Ab7.jpg|Howard is fooling Sheldon. Ab6.jpg|Penny telling Howard how he did the card trick. Ab5.jpg|Sheldon trying to do Howard's card trick. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Howard and Stuart.jpg|Howard gives Stuart an autographed picture. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American voice at the apartment. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Finally moving out of his mother's house. 43f.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Talking to Sheldon's assistant, Alex. Sp7.jpg|Leonard mediating the parking spot dispute. Sp6.jpg|Leonard mediating the parking spot dispute. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line! Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.42.16 PM.png|"Jingle" bells. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.41.52 PM.png|Nerd runway fashion show. Out1.jpg|Come join us. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Scroll containing their D&D quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.33.01 PM.png|Jingle Bells on bells. 381013.jpg|Sheldon has the whole gang in front of Human Relations. NG2.jpg|Star Trek: The Next Generation costumes. Howard as a Borg. Ng8.jpg|Posing in costume in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitch-hiking back to the Enterprise. OR5.jpg|Bert keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. OR3.jpg|Telling Amy that Bert has a crush on her. Loco3.jpg|Discussing their Valentine's Day plans. Conc6.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets. Conc5.jpg|Get ready..get set..hit your refresh key. Conc2.jpg|Scared of the ticket scalper. Val5.png|Dinner in a vintage dining car. Din6.jpg|Dinner around the coffee table. FT11.jpg|Dinner at apartment 4A. FT9.jpg|Playing a board game. FT2.jpg|Howard discussing his fighting with Sheldon. Tu9.png|Playing a WWII board game. Tu16.png|Bernadette driving Howard and Sheldon to the airport. Em6.jpg|Lunch at Caltech cafeteria. Em3.jpg|Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Emily. Bye14.jpg|Planning Star Wars' Day. Bye15.jpg|Planning Star Wars' Day. Bye21.jpg|Admiring the girls' Death Star cake. FI11.png|Penny leaving quickly. FI04.png|Life is too short to put up with dizz! Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|Arriving at the diner. Ng3.jpg|Stares from the diner patrons. Ng2.jpg|We have a car. It's from Enterprise. Ng1.jpg|Finally at the diner. Howard07.jpg|Penny getting to know Howard and Raj. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|The gang having dinner together. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner at the L/S apartment. Missy106.jpg|Howard meets Missy. Val6.jpg|Valentine's Day dinner. H&B1.jpg|Bernadette and Howard's rooftop wedding. 103692 d3270b.jpg|Meeting Mrs. Davis at a university function. Scav8.jpg|Game master Raj with a little showmanship. Scav7.jpg|The scavenger hunt goes to the comic book store. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...you bunch of geeks. Scav3.jpg|Setting up the scavenger hunt. Val4.jpg|At the comic book store. RajNot2.jpg|The gang looking after a heart broken Raj. Monster9.jpg|The gang at the Comic Book Store. ConImp6.jpg|Sheldon boring middle school students. ConImp5.jpg|Talking to young women about science careers. ConImp2.jpg|Video games in Apartment 4A. ConImp1.jpg|Playing video games with Sheldon. Closet1.jpg|With their closet planner, Sheldon. 12345.png|Howard, Penny and Raj in the back seat during the pilot episode. CC3.jpg|Hearing various stories about the contents of his father's letter. Ram8.jpg|Fascinated at Ramona's interest in Sheldon. Fine6.jpg|Facing Kurt to get back Penny's money. Batj8.jpg|Getting Leslie on their Physics Bowl Team against arch enemy Sheldon. Batj4.jpg|Practicing for the Physics Bowl. Tenure9.jpg|Attending late professor's memorial service. Tenure4.jpg|New tenured position available. Tenure1.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|The season 6, 7 8 & 9 opening credits photo. 744805945.JPEG|Season 7 cast. Fuzzy20.jpg|The gang playing video games. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. BigBran5.jpg|Working on Penny's media center assembly. BigBran14.jpg|Howard dancing D D R. BigBran12.jpg|Assembling Penny's media center. BigBran1.jpg|Penny and the gang in the hall. Dump7.jpg|Getting Howard back in Halo night. Dump4.jpg|The gang playing video games. NP14.png|Bernadette wonders what they are doing. Song5.png|The gang singing Bernadette's song. Dump2.jpg|Penny playing Halo with the guys. Ham11.jpg|Fighting the Battle of Gettysburg. Raid5.jpg|Sheldon reading at lunch to get back at Amy. Hoft16.jpg|Howard filming fight of Leonard and Sheldon. Hop13.jpg|High Sheldon singing a song from "Fiddler on the Roof". Hop10.jpg|Penny - bartender. Tm1.jpg|Sheldon threatening Leonard not open a mint condition toy. Jer1.png|At reception for Dennis Kim. Soki7.jpg|Attending a 'Planet of the Apes' marathon. Soki2.jpg|Attending a 'Planet of the Apes' marathon. Inde1.jpg|Discussing Missy Cooper. BFP7.jpg|First opening group shot. Bob1.jpg|Professor Proton is coming. Spell10.jpg|Howard doing impressions as the D&D dungeon master. Spell13.jpg|Guys' night playing Dungeons and Dragons. Spell14.jpg|Howard is the dungeon master. Spell15.jpg|Rolling the dice Las Vegas style. Spell17.jpg|Having fun playing D&D. Fin6.jpg|Leonard going away for the summer. Fin5.jpg|Season 6 finale. 103277 wb 1376b ws.jpg|Leonard's going away party. FG3.jpg|Howard has dinner with his in-laws. Howard07.jpg|Penny first meets Raj and Howard. Hall1.jpg|Sexy cop and Albert Einstein. Pole16.png|Retrieving Sheldon from Texas. Pole14.png|Retrieving Sheldon from Texas. Hall8.png|Halloween party. Hall3.png|Leonard and Penny performing sexy cop business. Rr9.jpg|Stop celebrating me! Rr4.jpg|In the cafeteria. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Howard finally moving out of his home. S6EP04 - Howard confronting Stuart.jpg|Howard returns from space. Howard357.jpg|Photographing a sleeping Penny; my girlfriend. Howardbedrm.jpg|Howard's bedroom. The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|Getting their tuxes for Howard and Bernadette's wedding. The Countdown Reflection The gang sans Howard.jpg|Watching Howard's rocket take-off to the ISS. NP15.jpg|Howard hopped up on estrogen is worried about his man-boobs. The Countdown Reflection Howard, Sheldon and Bernadette.jpg|Deciding how to get married after city hall closes. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie is in a relationship with Leonard. Pfp2.jpg|Analyzing Leonard and Penny's kiss. Pack3.jpg|Leonard happy as his mother goes after Howard. Work8.jpg|Dinner with the guys. Work7.jpg|Shooting at balloons with a laser. Work2.jpg|Sheldon is making in difficult for Howard to explain himself to Bernie. Topo5.jpg|Spock on an away mission on a planet similar to our Renaissance period. Lucy26.jpg|Raj withdrawing after being rejected by Lucy. Lucy23.jpg|Howard and Leonard get to meet Raj's friend Lucy. Ear7.jpg|Raj having coffee with Emily with Howard's interpretation. Ear3.jpg|Howard signing for Penny. Ear10.jpg|Checking out the gymnasium patrons. Ear1.jpg|Howard helping Penny by signing to Emily for her. Bar4.jpg|Priya serving her Texas chili to Sheldon. Coat11.jpg|Leonard and Penny having dinner with Howard on his first date with Bernadette. Ler5.jpg|MONTE. Ler4.jpg|Kripke's robot has a flame thrower. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warlords of Ka'a. Ler1.jpg|Working on their killer robot named MONTE. Pub23.png|Sheldon at lunch. Myth10.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser bragging about Raj and his discovery. Myth9.jpg|Penny waiting on the guys. Gamma4.jpg|Professor Crawley ranting. Gamma2.jpg|Searching for their cricket. Date3.png|Howard's accident with the robot arm. Date2.jpg|Howard's accident with the robot arm and his honey tree. Lot6.jpg|Last one holding on gets the one true ring. Lot4.jpg|Fighting over the Lord of the Rings ring. Lot3.jpg|Everybody down. Search10.jpg|On a quest to get Sheldon's WOW virtual stuff back. Search1.jpg|Searching for Sheldon's stolen WOW virtual stuff. Cof8.jpg|Coming to fetch Sheldon back from Texas. Cof2.jpg|The guys after being away for three months up north. Pole9.jpg|Happy that Sheldon will be gone all summer. Pole8.jpg|Listening to Sheldon's North Pole expedition plans. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut looking for evidence of magnetic monopoles. Pole1.jpg|Practicing for their North Pole trip in the Cheesecake Factory freezer. Ste7.jpg|Everyone tries to win with "Spock". Ste4.jpg|Leonard, Stephanie! You're alive! Z4.jpg|Sheldon is in line to get his driver's learner permit. 106222 d0644b lr.jpg|Howard has a younger half-brother named Josh. BGF3.jpg|Sheldon and his sonic bird zapper. Dis4.jpg|Dinner at apartment 4A. Gag3.jpg|At the Cheesecake Factory. Fest6.jpg|Testing Howard's Internet kissing machine. NUX4.jpg|Mrs. Lathrum likes to annoy people. Pan5.jpg|Playing his thermion to annoy the app developers. Top7.jpg|Shopping at the comic book store. Top6.jpg|The guys finding Penny and Stuart on a date. Top5.jpg|Running into Penny in the hallway. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paintball. Ein2.jpg|Sheldon serving his friends at the Cheesecake Factory. Boz3.jpg|Sheldon on his way to Bozeman, Montana. Coll1.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Gor2.jpg|Take-out at L&S's apartment. Corn2.jpg|Penny is watching football while they go kite fighting. Ny3.jpg|Howard showing the girls how to solder jewelry. Nov21.jpg|Leonard and his itchy sweater. Nov13.jpg|Talking about her father. Nov12.jpg|Mike toasting Sheldon's late father. Nov10.jpg|Sheldon knows about football. Nov8.jpg|Howard doesn't want to talk to Mike. Nov7.jpg|Mike's here. Nov1.jpg|Running out to see the return of Zack. MrsZack2.png|Arriving for Thanksgiving dinner. MrsZack1.png|Howard welcoming the guys to dinner. Disc4.jpg|Raj staying with his friends. A28.jpg|An embarrassing Sailor Moon story. A27.jpg|Hawking wheelchair souvenirs. A26.jpg|Raj fixing dinner. A23.jpg|Demonstrating magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A20.jpg|You're going on the wall of heroes. A19.jpg|Dinner. A15.jpg|Howard and his fantasy friends. A14.jpg|Shelbot. A13.jpg|Increasing security after the robbery. A12.jpg|Talking over a misunderstanding with Bernie. A11.jpg|Howard getting a tattoo. A10.jpg|Raj and Howard at the Goth bar. A9.jpg|Trying to get out of the closet at the same time. A8.jpg|Cricket bet. A7.jpg|In the cafeteria. A6.jpg|Picking up women. A5.jpg|Wii bowling. Road2.jpg|I still live here. JR7.jpg|Sheldon has no students. JR6.jpg|Who was a teacher's pet? JR4.jpg|You reported me? JR3.jpg|Sheldon vs. Howard. JR1.jpg|We're all geniuses!! S223.jpg|Reading comic books. S222.jpg|Discussing Stuart living with Howard's mother. S218.jpg|Discussing investing in a comic book store. S215.jpg|Emily and her first evening with The Social Group. S202.jpg|Practicing his baseball pitching skills. Foci6.jpg|Debating the "Back to the Future Part 2" timeline. Foci5.jpg|Debating the "Back to the Future Part 2" timeline. Foci4.jpg|Looking on-line. Foci2.jpg|Science retreat weekend. Foci1.jpg|In the cafeteria. Snap18.png|Sheldon has no students. App9.jpg|Dinner with the gang. App8.jpg|Talking about money causes a fight. Prom2.jpg|Discussing their prom party. Creep5.jpg|Donkey Kong nirvana. Creep4.jpg|Oh, really! CRP5.png|Leonard on a roll. CRP39.png|Leonard going for his personal best. CRP38.png|Nerd paradise. CRP30.png|The girls to the rescue. CRP29.png|These two have hit on Penny and are still having dinner with us. CRP24.png|Giving the upset doctor a hot beverage. CRP18.png|Nerd heaven in a doctor's basement. Dev8.jpg|Having dinner with Howard and Bernie. Dev5.jpg|Howard and Bernadette visit to cheer up Raj. Eq42.png|Raj taking Bernadette and Howard's prom photo. Eq20.png|Calling Stuart. Eq6.png|Howard exploding at Stuart. Eq12.png|Three couples going to the prom. Fwa8.jpg|The last of Professor Roger Abbott. Fwa10.jpg|Roger Abbott sounds like Roger Rabbit. Lhr.jpg|Professor Abbott's work never accomplished anything significant. Lev26.png|The last of Professor Roger Abbott. Lev18.png|Did Professor Roger Abbott's research ever amount to anything? Lev17.png|Are you serious?? Lev4.png|A celebratory bottle of Champagne from his mother. Lev2.png|Cleaning out Professor Roger Abbott's office. Vic13.jpg|Christmas Eve at Amy's. Vic11.jpg|Let's not fight. That's what it wants. Vic8.jpg|Now what? Vic4.jpg|Planning Christmas Eve. Vic1.jpg|Amy loves Sheldon's gift. Clean4.png|Planning their Christmas celebration. Fig47.png|Our next Victorian parlor game is... Fig29.png|One dead bird. Fig28.png|Fire! Fig27.png|Looking down on the bird's adversaries. Fig16.png|Christmas eve dinner at Amy's. Fig14.png|That aside. Fig10.png|Trying to catch the bird. Probe7.jpg|Raj worried about his space probe project. TBBT-s08e13-05.jpg|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Qw18.png|Playing Emily or Cinnamon. Gilb2.jpg|Trying to contact the Internet bully. Gilb11.jpg|Reading reviews. Rip3.jpg|Rebuilt comic book store. Asd7.png|Getting great reviews of their paper. Zombie2.jpg|You lost my Mother! Zam10.png|They found Howard's Mom's ashes. Tums21.png|Too much food! Tums19.png|I found the Tums! Yaaay! Tums15.png|Preparing the leftovers. Tums2.png|Heading over to work on Mrs. Wolowitz's house. Pong11.jpg|Raj complaining. Pong4.jpg|Bernadette coaching her champion. Pong3.jpg|Amy's power serve. Pong2.jpg|Amy's new bedroom door. Pong1.jpg|Amy getting ready to beat Raj. SWI29.png|Preparing the Wolowitz garage sale. SWI12.png|Amy excited about her new TARDIS and how it might tempt Sheldon. Fort10.jpg|Josh thinks it's neat that his brother was an astronaut. Fort3.jpg|Bernadette wants to redecorate the house before they move in. Fort2.jpg|Caltech cafeteria. Mini8.jpg|Raj's alien message project. Mini7.jpg|Raj explaining how he is running his team. Mini6.jpg|Raj inviting Sheldon and Howard back on is team. Rad4.png|Did you call tech support? Rad3.png|Helicopter attack. Nj13.jpg|Ready to call tech support? Nj12.jpg|We don't use tech support. Nj8.jpg|I need to return it. Nj1.jpg|Dinner together. Lv11.png|Raj finds it disassembled. Hs15.png|Rogue copter!! Hs1.png|What did you do?? S89.jpg|Stuart, can we talk? S85.jpg|You won't break up with your girlfriend. S84.jpg|I'm thinking of breaking it off with Emily. Moth5.png|I am not your mother! Moth4.png|"It's a hard-knock life for us..." Pants43.png|Turning into lazy teenagers. Pants79.png|Stuck in his own mess. Pants60.png|Cleaning up at Bernadette's suggestion. TO11.png|Dinner with Raj. TO82.png|"Happy Birthday to You." TO61.png|Stuart replaces what he ate. MM7.jpg|Howard dealing with Sheldon. MM6.jpg|Stuart hitting on the newly single Amy. MM5.jpg|Waiting for Leonard and Penny's wedding. MM2.jpg|Sheldon wants Amy to decide about them. KL6.png|Watching the Lenny wedding. Pic7.jpg|Leonard's the bad guy, not you. Pic5.jpg|Why didn't you tell me? Pic4.jpg|Working on the Mandy problem. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon applying his weight. Batch8.jpg|We can figure this out; we're scientists. Batch7.jpg|working on the flat tire. Po32.png|Who wants hot cinamon rolls? Po29.png|Howard closes the drapes on Sheldon. Po25.png|Sheldon peeking in the window. Po23.png|Setting up to watch the wedding. Po21.png|Preparing to watch Leonard and Penny's wedding. Wd43.png|At least you were picked. Wd40.png|Our wedding vows were better. Wd37.png|I'll give you a ride home. Wd24.png|Trying to console Amy. Wd1.png|The gang watching Leonard and Penny getting married. Sf9.png|Oh, brownies for girl's night. Sf3.png|And you didn't tell me? Sf2.png|Discussing Lenny's martial problems. Percussive Shock2.jpg|Leonard hitting the stuck lug nut. On the way to Mexico..jpg|Mexico bound. Lever.jpg|Howard using a stop sign as a lever on the stuck lug nut. Exothermic Reaction2.jpg|You have met your match. Accelerated Corrosion2.jpg|Using science on the stuck lug nut. Corr19.png|watching the van burn. Corr7.png|Howard driving the guys to Mexico. Corr2.png|Sheldon has been kidnapped. 0308.jpg|How can Archie take on Predator? 0307.jpg|Know any musicians? 0305.jpg|Raj and Howard working on their song. 0302.jpg|You can't dance to it. Past9.png|I have a good band bane. "Footprints on the Moon". Past6.png|Hanging out at Stuart's place. Past14.png|Raj and Howard performing. Past13.png|Archie vs. Predator? App11.png|Working on Thor vs. Indiana Jones. App10.png|Working on their song. App9.png|Howard harmonizing with Raj. Tj16.png|The gang watching them perform. Tj15.png|Howard and Raj and their song. Tj11.png|Quick reconciliation. Pim8.jpg|Fencing is a serous sport. Pim7.jpg|Advance! Pim6.jpg|Touche! Pim5.jpg|This is not Stars Wars. Pim11.jpg|Howard adding mileage to his Fitbit to fool Bernie. Pim3.jpg|I challenge you to a duel over Amy...in three years...after you teach me Fenc9.png|Crazy fencing. Fenc5.png|Picking up Howard for lunch. Fenc1.png|Racking up those miles. Fenc58.png|How did you run 174 miles...today? Fenc57.png|Howard getting caught. Fenc54.png|Crazy dueling behind their instructor. Fenc38.png|Taking it easy in the sports bar. HE8.jpg|Howard knows a shady guy. HE7.jpg|Looking for the father of Amy's children. HE4.jpg|Amy gets a message from a guy. HE2.jpg||Amy texting back the guy she met. HE1.jpg|"Amy date" drinking game. HS40.png|Checking out the dating pool for Amy. HS35.png|No more Indian guys. HS26.png|In Leonard's lab. HS25.png|Raj and Howard in Leonard's lab. HS20.png|Amy needs a date. HS4.png|Bottoms up! HS1.png|Howard's man-dolphin imitation. HS44.png|Looking for guys for Amy. AN12.jpg|Talking about kids. AN11.jpg|The guys after Bernadette's little earthquake. AN6.jpg|That's a great wall. AN5.jpg|Time to redecorate. Thkg1.jpg|Howard meets Elon Musk. Safe5.png|Earthquake!!! Safe3.png|Talking about grandchildren. Doc6.png|Making himself a bologna sandwich. Doc5.png|Let's talk, Howard. Doc4.png|Bernie wants to talk to Howie. Doc39.png|They guys after Bernadette's earthquake. Doc38.png|Raising a child was he greatest adventure of my life. Doc35.png|Raj butting in. Doc34.png|Let me checkout your crawlspace. 908 (8).jpg|Finding Sheldon a girl. 908 (6).jpg|Setting up a series of puzzles to get Sheldon's contact information. 908 (3).jpg|Setting up a series of puzzles to get Sheldon's contact information. Ash28.png|Finding Sheldon a girl. MD6.png|Sheldon asking for help in finding a new significant other. MD5.png|Howard helping Sheldon's love life. MD2.png|Howard. MD1.png|Helping Sheldon find a new girlfriend. Plat12.jpg|Leonard finds himself embarrassed. Plat8.jpg|Howard: Please sir, I want some more. Plat7.jpg|We don't need any more volunteers. Plat6.jpg|Discussing their plans for Thanksgiving. Plat5.jpg|Howard is trying to trick Raj's phone with his voice. Plat4.jpg|Sheldon has an extra ticket to the aquarium. Plat3.jpg|I've got the forks. Plat2.jpg|Howard and Elon Musk. Plat1.jpg|Meeting his idol Elon Musk. Twin2.png|Caught Leonard in Penny's nightie. ER4.jpg|Their band found a fan. BD12.jpg|We all remember Jar-Jar. BD11.jpg|we could ask Stuart to go. Well keep rockin you keep rollin.jpg|We'll keep rockin'; you keep rollin'. Trent likes their post.jpg|Treant likes their music. Reading mor about Trent.jpg|Finding out about a fan. Hanging out in Howards shop.jpg|Hanging out in Howard's lab. Bet58.png|Opening night Star Wars movie audience. Bet109.png|Post-movie after glow. Bet101.png|Post-movie after glow. Bet80.png|That's true. Bet79.png|Did you hear something bad about the movie? Sal15.jpg|Cute quiet moment. Sal8.jpg|Penny is seeing a doctor? Iss57.png|Do we actually miss him? Iss38.png|Quiet cute moment. Iss37.png|Reminiscing about Stuart. Iss36.png|Reminiscing about Stuart. Iss27.png|Howard. Iss26.png|We could start with having sex in the garage. Iss16.png|Learning that Stuart watched them while they are sleeping. Iss15.png|Stuart visiting the naked couple. Iss14.png|When are you planning on moving? Iss13.png|After glow. Iss10.png|Why don't you send Leonard? Iss7.png|Penny getting home from work. Iss5.png|You could always send Leonard to the psychiatrist. teo1.jpeg|Dinner together. teo2.jpeg|Sheldon discussing his apology. teo3.jpeg|Talking about renting a party bus. teo5.jpeg|Sheldon made Emily cry. Howard Wolowitz Official NASA Portrait.jpg|Howard Wolowitz Official NASA Portrait Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. Bu5.png|Delivering a care package to a sick Sheldon. Bu65 (1).png|You made Emily cry. Bu61 (1).png|Hearing Sheldon's apology tour explanation. Bu55 (1).png|Apology tour T-shirts. Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Bu45 (2).png|Sheldon realizes they don't want him to come. Bu41 (1).png|Watching Sheldon apologize to Emily. Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. MMM3.jpg MMM4.jpg MMM9.jpg MMM10.jpg Rab12.jpg Rab11.jpg Rab10.jpg Rab7.jpg Rab6.jpg Rab5.jpg Rab2.jpg Category:Howard Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Trivial Category:Reference Pictures Category:The Big Bang Theory